More Love
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: More love, more love, more love, hingga aku tidak tahu harus sebanyak apa lagi memberikan cinta dan kasih sayangku untukmu. -No Pair. -Sebelum membaca, silahkan tentukan sendiri pair apa yang kalian inginkan, karena aku tidak menuliskan pair siapapun disini, bebas, terserah reader mau pair apa. -YAOI


More Love

.

.

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh hanya milik Tuhan, jalan hidup tiap tokoh hanya Tuhan yang mengatur. Saya hanya dapat membayangkan mereka seperti ini hingga terbentuk ff abal seperti ini.

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s) bertebaran, OOC, minim percakapan.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

AN: Ada yang sedikit berbeda untuk ff kali ini. Aku tidak menuliskan pair siapapun disini, silahkan bayangkan sendiri siapa pairnya sesuai keinginan readerdeul. Dan sekali lagi, jangan bayangkan ini selain YAOI. Oke? Ini ff YAOI, BL, Boy x Boy, Namja x Namja, Otoko x Otoko, Pria x Pria, dan sejenisnya. Dan jangan mabuk bacanya karena bingung, terlalu banyak deskripsi dan sangat minim percakapan. Okeh, silahkan membaca dengan tenang dan damai ^^

.

.

_Someone Side_

"Ireona, hari sudah pagi."

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Seperti baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak, tapi pada nyatanya pagi yang begitu cerah telah menyambutku hari ini. Dengan perlahan aku berusaha bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, walau kedua mata masih terasa berat untuk terbuka. Aku masih mengantuk, tubuhku masih lelah, tapi hari baru sudah datang dan menuntut tenagaku agar maksimal menjalankan pekerjaan.

_Srakk_

Tidak tahan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kamar, akhirnya mataku sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Masih terlihat buram memandang dinding polos yang menjadi objek tatapku sekarang. Namun dengan semakin banyaknya cahaya yang masuk ke mata, semakin jelas pula apa yang aku lihat saat ini, hingga dinding polos itu berganti dengan hal lain.

"Selamat pagi."

Sebuah lengkung indah dari bibir merah muda yang kini memenuhi pandanganku. Wajahnya terlihat bersemangat, padahal setelah selesai menghadiri acara semalam kita semua sama-sama langsung tertidur setelah sampai. Jadi bisa dihitung dengan mudah berapa jam saja kami semua tidur malam ini. Tapi lihatlah wajah cerah itu, walau hanya dihiasi senyuman sederhana namun sudah sanggup membuatku tanpa sadar ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibir membentuk lengkungan yang sama.

"Pagi sayang."

Bisa aku lihat tangannya terangkat, dan detik berikutnya sebuah belaian halus yang aku dapatkan menyapu pipi kiriku. Lembut, dan bisa aku rasakan seberapa besar kasih sayang yang ia berikan untukku. Rasanya seperti ingin menghentikan waktu detik ini juga agar semua yang terjadi bisa selamanya aku rasakan. Senyumnya, tatapannya, kelembutannya, kasih sayangnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya selalu membuatku seperti orang paling egois di dunia. Selalu ingin menang sendiri untuk menyimpan semua itu untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi ketulusan dan cintanya selalu membuatku sadar, hatinya akan selalu untukku.

"Mandilah! Kita sarapan bersama setelah itu berangkat."

"Morning kiss?"

Belaiannya terlepas, pipi putihnya tiba-tiba menggembung lucu dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Aku tahu, dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah aku yang sedang melancarkan sifat mesumku padanya. Tapi… hey, siapa juga yang tahan dengan bibir lembutnya yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Jadi sebenarnya bukan aku yang mesum, salahkan dia yang memiliki bagian tubuh itu yang membuatku ingin selalu mencicipinya.

"Ayolah… semalam kau lupa tidak memberiku ciuman kan."

Kini berganti tanganku yang terulur membelai pipi putihnya, membuatnya berhenti memasang tampang cemberut. Dengan perlahan kuusap pipinya sambil menarik kepalanya menuju wajahku. Dan detik berikutnya benda lembut itu telah menempel sempurna di atas bibirku. Terdiam untuk sementara, hingga aku memberanikan diri melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan. Terasa manis dan lembut. Dan pada akhirnya tanpa sadar bibirku bergerak lebih liar. Semuanya seperti menghipnotis, memaksaku untuk meminta lebih dan lebih setiap detiknya. Hampir aku menjulurkan lidahku masuk dalam rongganya saat tangan itu kembali terulur, dan kini mengusap leherku dengan begitu lembut. Aku mulai tersadar ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti tadi. Gerakanku berhenti, terdiam beberapa saat, menunggu ia sendiri yang menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan dengan penuh perasaan. Sebelah tangannya ikut terangkat melingkari leherku. Untuk beberapa menit hanya lumatan-lumatan halus yang kami lakukan, begitu manis, berkesan dan penuh perasaan. Hingga saat kebutuhan oksigen sangat diperlukan, tautan kami pun terlepas, menyisakan kedua pipinya yang merona merah. Begitu cantik dan menggemaskan, membuatku tidak tahan untuk mengecup gumpalan merah muda samar itu.

"Sudah, cepat mandi sana. Aku tunggu di meja makan."

Tubuhnya bangkit, berlalu dari hadapanku menuju pintu kamar. Haahh… lagi-lagi aku ditinggal sendirian. Dia pasti lebih memilih berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan kami. Tapi bagaimanapun entah mengapa aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Memikirkan kembali betapa ia begitu perduli padaku. Selalu dia yang paling memperhatikanku, menyayangiku, meluangkan banyak waktunya untukku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa. Aku yang membawanya seperti ini, aku yang membuatnya membuka hati untuk orang sepertiku, aku yang membawanya masuk dalam hubungan yang melanggar hukum Tuhan. Rasanya sakit saat memikirkannya, tapi Tuhan juga begitu baik membuatnya membalas perasaanku. Hanya menjaganya dan selalu berada di sisinya yang sanggup aku lakukan sekarang. Tidak sebanding sebenarnya dengan apa yang dia berikan padaku, tapi yang aku inginkan hanya dia yang bisa bahagia bersamaku. Kapanpun. Ya, hingga kapanpun hanya kebahagiaannya yang membuatku bisa ikut baghagia menjalani semuanya.

~####~

_Someone side_

"Sudah makan siang?"

Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang, mencoba menatap 'si penanya' yang sudah aku hapal betul suara siapa itu. Bola mata tajam, namun sarat akan kasih yang begitu besar. Orang yang selalu berada di sisiku, yang selalu setia memberi semua kehangatannya untukku. Hanya senyum lembut dan gelengan kepala yang menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Aku sudah lapar sebenarnya, ingin secepatnya mengisi perut dengan hidangan yang sudah disediakan oleh staf disini, tapi pekerjaan yang belum tuntas membuatku lupa mengurus diri sendiri walau untuk sesaat.

"Aku ambilkan ya. Tadi pagi kau hanya makan sedikit."

Tangannya tersampir di bahuku, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ah, ternyata dia memperhatikanku juga saat sarapan tadi pagi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan pekerjaan yang menumpuk hari ini terlintas begitu saja, membuat nafsu makanku pagi tadi menjadi hilang seketika, padahal jelas-jelas sarapan tadi dengan menu kesukaanku. Kali ini sebuah anggukan pelan yang menjadi jawabanku, masih dengan senyum yang tadi terbentuk. Tangannya bergerak mengelus bahuku sebentar dengan balasan senyuman untukku, kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tanganku berusaha meraihnya, ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan.

"Gomawo."

Genggamanku terlepas seiring dengan anggukan darinya sebagai jawaban. Kembali ia berjalan menuju meja yang penuh terisi mangkuk-mangkuk besar dengan makanan-makanan lezat disana. Cukup jauh sebenarnya dari tempat aku duduk saat ini, namun karena pintu yang tidak ia tutup kembali membuatku bisa memperhatikannya dari sini. Satu persatu makanan ia ambil, hingga sebuah piring dengan nasi dan beberapa lauk telah ia letakkan di atas nampan, sebuah mangkuk kecil, dan segelas jus kesukaanku. Aku pikir ia akan segera kembali menghampiriku, tapi matanya ternyata masih memperhatikan makanan di hadapannya. Entah apa lagi yang akan ia ambil, padahal kurasa semua makanan tadi sudah cukup. Tapi sudahlah, akhirnya aku kembali berkutat dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi, sambil menunggu ia kembali kesini membawa makan siang.

"Ini, makanlah. Aku sudah memilihkan yang paling enak dan yang paling kau suka."

Ah, akhirnya ia datang juga. Kembali aku menoleh ke belakang, melihatnya yang tersenyum manis dengan sebuah nampan yang penuh dengan makanan-makanan lezat, dan yah…, memang semua kesukaanku. Tapi jika sebanyak ini bagaimana aku menghabiskannya? Barang yang aku pegang sedari tadi kuletakkan di atas meja terdekat, kemudian mengambil nampan yang ia bawa dengan tatapan sedikit meringis. Entah bagaimana kenyangnya perutku nanti.

"Gomawo. Tapi… kenapa mengambilkan sebanyak ini?"

Aku menatapnya heran, tapi ia malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya, membuatku semakin heran. Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya? Kenapa sikapnya yang seperti itu malah membuatku curiga? Aku kembali duduk di sofa terdekat dan ia mengikuti dengan duduk di sampingku.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah makan. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, kau mau kan sambil menyuapiku?"

Ah, tidak salah aku curiga tadi. Tapi kenapa harus minta disuapi. Ruangan ini sekarang memang hanya terisi kami berdua, tapi tetap saja ini tempat umum, para staf bisa kapan saja keluar masuk dengan mudah. Dan jika saat sial, maka kami akan kedapatan saling suap-suapan. Haahh… permintaannya selalu saja yang aneh-aneh.

"Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kalau—"

"Aku hanya minta disuapi. Ayolah… hanya beberapa suapan saja kok sambil kau makan. Mau ya?"

Matanya terlihat benar-benar menginginkannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga meminta sampai seperti ini. Dan akupun tidak pernah bisa menolaknya. Rasa sayangku untuknya terlalu besar. Tidak perduli lagi siapapun yang akan melihat nanti, asal dia senang, aku juga akan ikut senang dengan melihat senyumnya. Dan acara makan kami pun dimulai. Beberapa kali aku menyuap makananku, ia akan meminta sesekali. Jelas sekali ia begitu senang, membuat bibirku terus terhiasi lengkungan tipis, sama sepertinya.

"Satu jam lagi interview dimulai. Siap-siaplah, biar aku saja yang menaruh piring kotornya."

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan tempat ia mengambil makanan tadi, dan ia menuju ruang make up, mempersiapkan penampilannya. Setelahnya aku menyusulnya ke dalam. Pekerjaan lain sebentar lagi harus aku hadapi. Bersamanya, ya akan selalu bersamanya dengan yang lain, membuatku selalu bersemangat untuk melakukannya.

~####~

_Someone side_

"Haahhh…"

Tidak tahan, akhirnya punggungku bersandar pada sandaran kursi mobil. Rasanya tenagaku benar-benar habis untuk hari ini. Malam sudah begitu larut, tapi kami baru memasuki mobil, bersiap menuju tempat kami tinggal bersama selama ini. Ya, untuk hari ini pekerjaan panjang yang harus dilalui selesai sudah. Lelah begitu terasa, tapi entah kenapa selalu tidak berarti saat kami bersama, saat ia sekarang telah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk tepat di samping kananku. Mobil mulai berjalan keluar dari parkiran gedung. Mataku meliriknya sebentar yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Seperti biasa, pasti sang eomma yang menjadi objek pesannya. Sorotanku kini berpindah memperhatikan member lain yang duduk di hadapanku. Jelas sekali mereka kelelahan dan sangat mengantuk, bahkan sudah ada yang tertidur sepertinya. Kasihan juga melihatnya, tapi pekerja seperti kami memang dituntut seperti ini bukan? Kembali mataku meliriknya yang sudah selesai dengan ponselnya, lalu beralih menatap matanya yang tiba-tiba menoleh dan membalas tatapanku. Seperti terhipnotis, aku bahkan tidak berkedip menatapnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba pikiranku kosong dan terus menyelami keindahan matanya.

"Lelah?"

Anggukan pelan yang aku lakukan, terlalu malas membuka mulut walau hanya sekedar mengatakan 'iya'. Tangannya perlahan bergerak melingkari pinggangku, membawa tubuhku semakin merapat padanya, dan refleks kepalaku bersandar di bahunya. Begitu nyaman, dengan sebelah tangannya yang merengkuh pinggangku dengan posesif, rasanya hangat. Kedua tanganku ikut terulur melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak perduli bagaimana member lain, mau mereka iri, kesal, atau cuek sekalipun, yang penting aku bisa bersandar pada orang yang selama ini aku cintai, melepas lelahku dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah! Perjalanan masih cukup jauh."

Kembali hanya anggukan yang aku berikan. Dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang aku berikan padanya sebelum menutup mata mengejar mimpi. Dengan cepat aku sudah menuju alam bawah sadar, terlalu lelah, ditambah tangannya yang dengan perlahan mengelus lenganku dengan lembut.

~####~

_Someone side_

"Ireona, kita sudah sampai."

Tubuh dalam rengkuhanku itu mulai bergerak pelan. Lucu melihatnya, seperti hewan peliharaan yang dibangunkan sang pemilik, membuatku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Wajahnya menggesek-gesek dadaku pelan. Ya, tanpa sadar kepalanya yang tadi terbaring di bahuku semakin lama semakin melorot hingga berhenti di dadaku, walau begitu masih saja ia nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya mulai terangkat sedikit, menunjukkan mata yang sedikit terbuka, masih mengantuk. Tanganku mengusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut, membuatnya senyaman mungkin dengan perlakuanku padanya.

"Sudah sampai?"

Hampir aku menggigitnya saat ini juga melihat seluruh tingkah menggemaskan yang ia tunjukkan tanpa sadar. Bibirnya terpout lucu dengan kedua kepalan tangan yang menggosok-gosok matanya, berusaha agar kedua mata indah itu terbuka seutuhnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan lalu beralih mengusap pipinya saat mata itu benar-benar menatapku dengan penuh. Menguap sebentar sebelum tubuh itu kembali bersandar di dadaku dan kembali memelukku. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan dan mengantuk, sampai-sampai enggan untuk keluar dari mobil, padahal kami sudah sampai dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ayo masuk dulu, setelah itu lanjutkan lagi tidurnya di kamar."

Mengerang sebentar lalu kembali bangkit duduk. Tanganku bergerak membuka pintu mobil dengan menarik tangannya perlahan mengikutiku keluar. Berjalan menuju lift hingga membawa kami ke tempat tujuan, dengan tanganku yang terus bertaut erat dengan tangannya, takut jika ia limbung karena masih mengantuk. Sangat sepi, tentu saja, semua orang pasti sudah tertidur mengingat saat ini sudah terlalu larut untuk masih terjaga. Semua member terlihat sudah memasuki kamar masing-masing saat kami telah berada di dalam. Dan tanpa menunggu, aku membawa namja terkasihku memasuki kamarnya, menuntunnya berbaring di ranjang dan menarik selimut untuknya. Baru ingin pergi dari sana tapi tanganku masih belum mau ia lepas. Tatapan lembut yang aku berikan sambil mulai terduduk di atas ranjangnya, menunggunya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tidak ingin memberiku ciuman selamat malam?"

Dalam gelap bisa aku lihat senyumnya yang begitu manis. Tanpa menungu apapun lagi, bibir kami kembali bertemu. Hanya sebuah ciuman penuh kasih, menempel dengan manis dan sedikit gerakan lembut. Kedua mata kami tertutup, mencoba meresapi dan menghafalkan sebanyak apa cinta yang masing-masing kami berikan dalam sebuah ciuman sederhana, ciuman pengantar tidur yang sering aku berikan untuknya. Hanya beberapa menit dan bibir kami terlepas. Sebelah tanganku terangkat mengelus pipinya. Tidak tahu apa benda lembut itu kembali merona atau tidak, tapi aku tahu kebahagiaan begitu besar tersembunyi dalam mata indahnya, membuatku ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama sepertinya. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang tiba-tiba membuncah dalam hati. Syukur entah sudah berapa kali aku lantunkan sejak membuka mata kepada sang pencipta. Syukur untuk semua yang Ia berikan padaku, hidup yang penuh kebahagiaan. Walau rasanya sangat lelah karena pekerjaan, semua seperti tidak begitu berpengaruh saat orang tercinta yang selalu setia memperhatikan. Tanganku masih terus mengelus pipinya, hingga tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan mata yang terpejam, mencoba meresapi sentuhan lembut yang aku berikan.

"Tidurlah, besok masih banyak pekerjaan dan ini sudah terlalu larut."

Tangannya melepas genggaman dari tanganku, menyusul tanganku yang melepas sentuhan untuknya. Tubuhnya perlahan kembali berbaring dengan menarik selimut hingga dada. Matanya masih terus menatapku, seperti tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya. Tanganku kembali terulur mengelus surai lembutnya dan kembali mendekat, mengecup keningnya cukup lama, hingga matanya perlahan tertutup, kembali menjemput mimpi yang tadi sempat ia hentikan. Bibirku beralih mengecup kedua pipinya, kemudian beralih menuju telinga, berbisik lembut disana.

"Mimpi indah."

Memastikan malaikat hatiku benar-benar tertidur, kemudian beranjak dari tempat aku terduduk, menuju pintu kamar. Tubuhku juga begitu lelah dan harus istirahat sekarang. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, untuk terakhir kalinya aku mengamati wajah damainya. Mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang hatinya telah berhasil aku rebut. Hingga sekali lagi aku tersenyum bahagia. Entah sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum untuk hari ini. Hanya untuk satu orang, seorang namja yang akan aku pertahankan sepanjang hidupku.

'_Saranghae.'_

_Cklek_

_Blam_

~####~

'_Saranghae.'_

Kata yang tidak pernah aku lupakan sebelum memejamkan mata. Untuk hari ini, kembali kata itu sebagai pengantar tidur dengan senyuman bahagia yang menemani tidurku. Senyuman untuk semua kebahagiaan yang aku dapatkan darinya, ia yang menjadi penawan hatiku hingga akhir.

~END~

Lalalalala~ aku cinta Yunho~ #plak #makinstress

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian untuk ff yang satu ini? Serukah? Membosankankah? Aku sih berharapnya tidak untuk yang terakhir :3 Semoga kalian suka untuk ff kali ini ^^

Sekali lagi aku tidak menargetkan siapapun sebagai tokoh disini. Walau aku sangat mencintai Jung Yunho #diinjakgajah tapi bukan berarti tokoh di atas itu Yunho tercintaku ya :v Terserah kalian para readerdeul mau membayangkan siapa sebagai tokohnya, karena pada awalnya aku juga bingung mau jadikan ff ini dengan pair apa, mau bikin dua versi ntar malah malas ngetik. Dan akhirnya beginilah jadinya

Yosh, cukup cuap-cuap tidak bergunaku sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya 'o')/


End file.
